Bright idea
by reneemon45
Summary: The school is having a dance and surprise, surprise the lovebirds want to go together but there are certain things that get in there way. So what does Sam do? Sam gets an idea and it would be a good one too if she could just build up enough courage... (Rated T for paranoia) (stories better than summary)


Dance?

**Authors note:**

**Hey guys and before you say anything I would just like to say that I am not making the epilogue for borderline weird until I feel like it, so don't get your hopes up. Anyway this is just a oneshot I thought of when I was bored and I think it's pretty good, I could continue it, but probably not. Enjoy**

It was a blissful day, spring was in the air, birds were singing, and the sun was shining. Well, the sun was shining everywhere except on a young raven haired girl who felt like the world was against her. This girl was Sam Manson. All this young girl could think about was her best friend and how he hadn't shown up to class yet. Most teenagers don't have to worry like she does, but then again, most teenagers don't have super powered best friends. Danny… his name always echoed through her thoughts at moments like this. She knew that Danny was strong and could handle himself in a fight, but it never stopped her imagination from running wild. Sometimes when she'd think about him getting extremely hurt or him dying in some gruesome fashion, it would feel so real that every now and then she would let a tear slide down her face. The thought of losing Danny was unbearable because not only is he her best-friend, but he is the one she loves, although she would never admit it, not even to herself, at least not until today.

Sam stared at her teacher trying to pay attention to the long speech he was giving on Shakespeare's greatest plays, Romeo and Juliet, Hamlet, etc., but she couldn't focus, all her attention was on the vacant seat beside her that usually holds her dorky best friend. Also this class was very boring so she barely paidattention. If you're wondering how she gets straight A's in this class… let's just say no one knows. The class dragged on like this for another 40 minutes until finally the bell rang, although this did not snap the Goth out of her trance. What did was a young African American boy waving his hand in front of her face.

"What? Tucker did it!"

The boy rolled his eyes. "Man, you and Danny are so predictable."

"Yeah, predictable…"

"C'mon Sam, let's get outta here." And with that said, the two teens made their way to their separate lockers. Sam jiggled her lock a few times before sighing and making her way to Danny's locker. Earlier in the year Danny had crashed into her locker leaving the lock in poor condition, or very good condition, because now it locked so well that she couldn't get in half the time. Thank the heavens that Danny offered to share his locker with her. At first she thought that he was doing it out of guilt, but now it seems like he actually wanted to share his locker with her. He always happily gets things for the both of them in the morning and whenever she tries to unlock her own locker, he always whines, saying a lot of things like "Don't you like sharing lockers with me?" or "Sam you wound me, you wound me deep."

She stifled a laugh as she gingerly opened their locker; it had been very cluttered for the longest time, but ever since she came, she made a point of organizing it. She eyed the picture Danny had at the back of his locker of the three of them while she gathered her lunch. She never knew why Danny always kept that picture in his locker, but it was always nice to look at.

She tapped the picture a few times before closing her locker and heading straight into a slightly winded Danny. Her cheeks burned when she realized her face was on his chest, but this didn't bother him as he simply put his head on her shoulder and let out an exhausted sigh.

"Ugh, I had the worst fight ever with Skulker and now I missed two periods. Lancers gonna kill me"

The girl felt a shiver go down her spine as Danny's breath tickled her ear. She patted his back lightly and saw him flinch. _He's in pain but it can't be too severe_.

They stayed like this for another moment before Danny finally gave out another sigh and retrieved his lunch from their locker.

Sam started to walk down the hall with Danny close behind "So what happened? You missed out on a huge speech in English and the math test."

"Woah, hold the phone, we had a math test today?!" She nodded.

"Was it bad?"

"Only if you don't know what quadratic equations are."

He pouted slightly and tossed her a pleading look. She smirked. _This boy is hopeless_. "I'm not giving you the answers."

He took Sam's hand and got down on his knees "Please Sammykins, I don't wanna fail again! Please! I'll be your best friend."  
The girl's eyebrows rose. "I thought you were my best friend."

He blinked. "Well, uh, yeah, but umm… just help me! I'll uh... I'll love you forever if you help me."

She snickered slightly. "Pfft, who would want that?"

"You know your words hurt me."

"Yeah, well your face hurts my eyes, so we're even."

Danny put his hands on his hips. "You're so mean Sammy, why must you wound me? I may be dead but I still have feelings!"

"Half dead," she corrected

"Potato, patato."

They entered the cafeteria to find a huge ruckus of students gathering around a bulletin board, and by a ruckus they mean the whole enchilada. You name it, giggling popular girls to fist pumping and/or cowering guys. They spotted Tucker sitting at their usual table, although something was different. He seemed gloomy. Actually it looked like a grey cloud had covered his face. They gave each other a nervous glance before approaching their friend, whom ignored their presence and sulked further into his seat.

Danny cleared his throat, trying to get the boys attention. "Tuck?"

Tucker stared up at the two teens with lifeless eyes and nodded as they took a seat.

"Tuck, what's wrong? "You look down." Tucker gave Sam a 'no duh' look and pointed to the bulletin board. Everyone had cleared, so now it was visible why there were so many giggling girls.

On the bulletin board was a bright poster that had three words Sam had always hated. Girls. Choice. Dance.

Danny smirked; unlike his two friends he liked girl's choice dances, even though he would never tell his friends, Danny always got asked by a plentiful amount of girls, but of course he turned them all down. It was just too much pressure. Also the girl he always wanted to go with never asked him. He sighed at the thought. All he wanted this time was to not be asked. He didn't want to deal with it this time.

Sam started to mentally panic and run through the list of guys she could ask who wouldn't turn her down. Sam liked dances even though she was a Goth and dances are usually not Goth territory, but she just couldn't help it. She loved the music and she didn't mind putting on a pretty outfit every once in a while. She slammed her head against the table; it was too bad the only guy she wanted to go with would never say yes.

Tucker grimaced; he hated girls choice dances more than anyone, mostly because he never got asked, and well... really that's the only reason. Tucker did get asked by Sam last time, but he was sure that she would be trying to ask Danny this time. He knew she wanted to go with him last time, but when he said 'I don't want to go to this dance, it's stupid', she seemed to lose her nerve. He shook his head at the two dazed teens. They really were clueless.

"Wow that's why you're upset, hey man maybe this is your lucky year."

Tucker smirked. "Yeah, this is my lucky year Danny. You'll see. Girls will be knocking down my door in no time."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Yeah, they'll knock down your door trying to escape."

Danny stifled a laugh while Tuck put on a mock hurt expression. The trio talked through their lunch period and went their separate ways. Sam's class was home economics. She didn't want to take this class, but when Danny said he wished that someone would cook him an actual meal instead of ectoplasmic tar, she thought it was a good idea. She shook her head. _The things I do for that boy_. She personally felt bad that every meal Danny's parents made him ended up alive. Well dead, but… you know.

However, she didn't know that it would be this lame, I mean it was literally the teacher telling you what food it is for forty minutes and they barely had any time to cook.

"Now class, this is a cupcake."

Sam snorted at the girls who were writing notes. What notes were you supposed to write? This is a cupcake, this is flour, this is the day I kill myself. She started doodling in her notebook, the picture was of someone being hung, and yes, this class is a great stress reliever.

After that, the day was long. Spanish was boring, but she at least had Danny there for leverage. She wanted to ask him to the dance, but whenever she tried to bring it up they ended up talkingabout something else.

The trio all gathered at the Nasty Burger after school at their usual table. They were talking about the current ghost activities when…

"Hey loser, geek and freak." Paulina smirked at the three misfits.

"Hey you little bit—"

"Sam!"

"Sorry Danny." Sam put on an innocent smile while Danny shook his head at her.

"So Gothy, what boy toy are you taking to the dance? Oh that's right, no boy would go with you." she snickered.

"For your information Paulina, I haven't asked the boy I want to go with yet, and you'll see he'll say yes, you just wait!" Sam snapped.

The Latino girl left with a huff and Sam quickly followed her lead, gathering her bearings and running out of the Nasty Burger. Danny said a fast goodbye to Tucker and ran after her. She was so stubborn that she was probably going to go straight to this guy and demand he go with her. Danny caught up to Sam immediately because she was just standing there outside the Nasty Burger, looking kind of lost.

He cautiously approached her and slung his arm around her shoulder. "Hey kiddo, are you alright?"

She looked down. "Yeah I'm fine, it's just Paulina really ticks me off."

"Yeah, I know. So about this guy. What's his name? Do I know him? Where does he live? Can I hurt him?"

Sam slapped his arm playfully. Danny always got this way when she mentioned a guy. It was kinda cute actually. "Well yeah you know him… and I don't think you can hurt him unless you really tried"

Danny pouted and whined about him being strong enough to take down anyone. She simply snorted at his remarks little did he know that she wanted to go with him, so he would have to take himself down.

"Danny, about the dance…"

Danny tilted his head. "What about the dance Sammy?" he flashed her his signature boyish grin and the words that had been in Sam's head died instantly.

"Umm... well, I-I was just you know w-wondering if y-you…"

His smile grew. She was just too cute when she's nervous. "If I what?"

"If you… have seen the newest episode of Johnny Test. I mean, I know you like that show, but I don't really get the point, it's all just kinda random, you know what you should watch? Adventure Time. It's a really good show. I think you'd enjoy it." Sam stammered out.

Danny blinked a few times and sighed. _I really thought she was gonna ask me. I guess I shouldn't be delusional._ "Yeah I'll check it out"

The next few days went like this. It got to the point where Sam would rant for ten minutes than run off in embarrassment. Now she doesn't even try, she just runs away.

Sam looked out her window. She had run away from Danny three times today, and to say she felt guilty was an understatement. Danny always looked so hurt when she did it too.

"Ugh, this is all his fault. If he could just be not him for a day than I could ask him easily." She threw her pillow across the room. She only had two days left. She just had to ask him. She could not let Paulina win!

Ding dong!

The doorbell broke her out of her dilemma. She rushed down to find the pizza boy smiling up at her. He was young, probably around 12 years old and he. Is. Cute. Sam smiled down at the boy, giving him the pay and a big tip that always brought a hug from the young boy. Sam gingerly went to the kitchen with her pizza. As she opened the pizza, an idea struck her.

"That's it!" she laughed as she admired her beautiful brain. _Man, I am a genius_.The next day, Sam started putting her plan into action. She had already called the pizza place and since school was over it was only a matter of time before she would finally do it. She was going to ask Danny today if it killed her. The little boy came again, but this time instead of a big tip, he got a tip and a kiss on the forehead, which left the little boy blushing. She opened the pizza box slightly and giggled. This was either extremely lame or the best idea ever. Sam took the pizza and started making her way to the Fenton household.

Danny was in a complete different state of mind than Sam. He didn't get it. Why did Sam run away from him all the time? Did he do something wrong? He sighed and threw a bouncy ball at the wall. It was no fun without her. She always had good comebacks to any insults he threw at her, and she was much more sensible than Tucker. He missed her sarcastic remarks and how she would blush when they 'accidently' touched. He missed her. He wanted to talk to her without her making an excuse or ranting and running away.

"This sucks!"

Knock knock knock.

"Mom, door!" Danny shouted.

"Getting it! Oh hello Sam, what a-"

Danny rushed downstairs. "I got it, I got it!" He pushed his mother back into the lab and went back to the door where Sam stood with a pizza box.  
Danny was ecstatic. Sam was here at his house. Maybe now they could finally talk! However, before Danny could react, Sam shoved the pizza in his arms and insisted he open it. Danny watched the pizza quizzically. He half expected some sort of trap, but then again she did bring him free food, and who was he to question a miracle?

He smirked at her and opened the box. Inside, it held a pizza, but that's not what made his eyes widen. Written in peperoni was the word:

Dance?

He glanced at the flustered girl. What had she been thinking? This was the lamest, dorkiest thing she had ever done, and in front of her crush! Man how dumb can you get? They both stared each other down for a long moment before Danny finally broke the silence with a small laugh that slowly turned into a gag fest. She was crushed. Not only did she get rejected, but he was laughing at her. She never thought he was that mean. She made a mad dash for the door and bolted away. Danny hadn't even noticed until his laughter subsided. He facepalmed. How could he laugh in her face like that?! She obviously got the wrong message. With that thought, he ran after caught up to her after running for about three blocks. To some that's not a bad run, but to him it was death. She was walking only a few feet ahead of him and it looked like she hadn't even broke a sweat, while Danny was panting like he had just run a marathon.

"Sam!" Breath. "Sam wait!" Another breath. "Sam, please!" Danny grabbed both her hands and made her look at him. "Sam wait, just hear me out."

The girl was blushing to the point where she looked like a cherry and she failed to make eye contact. "I don't want to hear it Danny."

"But Sam-"

"Do you know how much thought I put into that!?"  
"Sam I-"

"Just to have you laugh in my face how can you be so cruel?"

"But Sam I-"

"And another thing!" Danny put a hand over her mouth,

"Yes."

Sam blinked. "Yes what?" she mumbled.

He smiled, chuckled, and took his hands away. "I'll go to the dance with you."

"But you laughed at me," she muttered.

He grinned. "I wasn't laughing at you, I was laughing at your attempt." Danny could see that he wasn't wording things properly because she was starting to fume. "Uh, well, I mean, it's just not like you to do something like this."

She quirked up an eyebrow. "What did you think I'd do?"

Danny smirked. "Well, I didn't think you'd ask me and I thought you'd be… I don't know, less nervous and more direct like, uh..." He paused. "Hey you, me, dance. Got it?"

The girl rolled her eyes. "Nice to know that I'm keeping up a good image."

"Yeah, well, I just… Wait is that why you've been running away from me and ranting like a mad man?" Sam's face paled.

"Oh my gosh! That is why! That is so cute!" he cooed.

"Shut up Danny."

He smiled. "Be nice Sam, now c'mon" he slung his arm around her shoulder and led her back to his house. After all, he still had a pizza to eat.

**Authors note:**

**Whaddya think guys? I like it and I'm pretty proud of my oneshot. I might continue this, maybe, but I doubt it. Maybe if I get a good amount of reviews… just saying. Anyway R&R plzzzz**

**Or else bad things shall occur**

**Thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
